mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Ronald McDonald/Kishio's version/Edits
DarkDonald1's Donald Stats 'Movelist' 'Specials' | |}} | |}} | |}} ||}} ||}} or | version: hits three times. version: hits once.|}} ||}} ||}} ||}} |Cost 700 energy|}} ] ||}} ] | |}} ] + |Added bonus |}} ] + | |}} These grabs can be performed on the enemy no matter weather they are in the air, or on the ground. (Note: They are much easier to perform now) 'Hypers' or + ||}} or + | |}} ||}} |Cannot be used if 12th pallete selected.||}} or + ||}} or + ||}} ||}} or ||}} or + ||}} or + ||}} or + ||}} | |}} or + ||}} ||}} |Requires 300 life or below. Can only be used on Round 3.|}} Ronald McDonald This version of McDonald was created by Donalddesu which was simply kishio's McDonald but given a American voice. Comparing this version of McDonald to Donald McDonald is that this version has a new portrait, new voice and a few new moves such as throwing a box of French fries which cause the screen to go black part from a open circle which is locked onto your opponent. It can jump 3 times. His A.I. and health is very similar to Donald McDonald's so it is still advised that novice players avoid going against him straight away. In 4/8/11, Donalddesu updated Ronald McDonald again. In this version, Ronald has a new intro and new moves such as "Cheeze Trap" and his "Shun Mc Satsu" is now usable when Ronald life is 300 or below and was later updated on 1/12/12, which fixed some bugs in Ronald McDonald. This character used to be incompatible with M.U.G.E.N 1.0 due to the extremely long command inputs for the AI commands. A patch however, exists created by a user on the Mugen Free For All forum which fixes this issue, allowing use for both M.U.G.E.N 1.0 and WinMUGEN. Later on, an author known as Spat856 created a patch for Ronald to work on MUGEN 1.1, thus allowing users of M.U.G.E.N 1.1 to enjoy this character. 'Golden Ronald' Golden Ronald is the name commonly given to Ronald McDonald's 12th palette. When playing against this character, the AI is very brutal as he can attack very quickly, his moves are very powerful, he can regenerate his health when damaged, his power bar charges very quickly, and he can generate a smaller version of himself similar to Rare Akuma which can do the same damage and attacks as the normal version. He cannot be defeated with normal characters. Some of his moves and intros are parodies of Homer Simpson and Super Mario. 'Ronald's pinch-state' It will activate automatically if Ronald's life is lower than 300. It also gives you some random power gauge (+1000,+2000,+3000,+4000,-1000 or 0). When the pinch-state is activated, it will give you some bonus and upgrades your character. The Pinch-State Mode will choose random. 'Pinch-State Mode:' Flandre icon = Increase attack and defense. Regenerates life and power Remilia icon = Increase the defense and regenerate power. Sakuya icon = "Hamva-ga" do throw more and do more damage. Sometime, when damaging, "Scale of horror" automatically usage just once. Meiling icon = Increases the attack. Patchouli icon = Regenerates the power. Reimu icon = Regenerates the Life. Marisa icon = Always full Power gauge. Alice icon = Summon Chibi Ronald. Aya icon = In air, Regenerates life and power. Ronald can jump higher. Cirno icon = Freeze all your enemies and allies. Tenshi icon = While damage/guarding, Regenerate life and power. Yukari icon = Can auto-recover air. Medicine icon = Ronald has a Poison attack(life). LilyBlack icon = Ronald has a Poison attack(power). Chen icon = You may now use, Double M.A.C. Barrier, Homing GO HAPPY, Homing Apple Bomb, Homing Shake Bomb, Homing Cheese Trap. Also regenerate a life and power in standing ground. Ran icon = Summon mini bouncing Ronald. Sunny icon = Regenerate a life and power while attacking. Lunasa icon = Apple bomb(Thunder) do more damage but Apple bomb(Ice) do less damage. Lyrica icon = Apple bomb(Fire) do more damge but Apple bomb(Thunder) do less damage. Merlin icon = Apple bomb(Ice) do more damge but Apple bomb(Fire) do less damage. Parsee icon = If Single or Turns mode, Regenerate a life and power. If simul mode, raise attack and defense up. Shikieiki icon = Random increase/decrease of attack and defense! Miku icon = While damaging, Miku-shield automatically activates. Rin icon = While damaging, "Hamva-ga DA!" automatically attack just once. Len icon = Increase walking, running, back step and air-dash speed. You may now use Homing Go Happy too. Meiko icon = Increase the Attack. Kaito icon = Increase the Defense. Haku icon = Shake bomb do more damage. Neru icon = Apple bomb do more damage. Gumi icon = Assist calling cool down are now faster Teto icon = "Eat some french flies!" do more damage and fly more. When french flies is on the field, raise defense up and regenerate power. Yukkuri icon = Poison the players life. Grimace icon = No bonus Hamburglar icon = No bonus Birdie icon = No bonus Donald icon = In option, If you set var(50) in 1, you can use "Shun Mc Satsu" skill. Otherwise do nothing. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' Brainwashed Assist (z) Throw (F or B + b) (done in air) (near opponent) Soul Siphon (F, hold B + y) (near opponent) Will-o-wisp (hold F + z) (Damage 30 life) M.A.C. Barrier (hold D + z) (Damage 30 life) Polluted Soul (hold B + z) (Damage 30 life) (Grants 1 Level of Understanding on hit.) Potato Blade (hold F + b) DIO Punch (hold F + y) DIO Finger (hold D + x) (Only in air) Hamva-ga (D, DF, F, a) (Done in air) Hamva-ga 4 pieces (B, D, F, b) (Done in air) Hamva-ga 8 pieces (b) (While in Hamva-ga 4 pieces) Dona-side cutter (F, D, DF, a) (Done in air) Go Active! (D, DF, F, x) Go Happy! (D, DF, F, y) Eat some french flies! (D, DB, B, a) Call Ronald-Girl (D, DB, B, x) Apple Bomb (D, DB, B, y) (Done in air) (Can be Fire, Ice or Thunder) Shake Bomb (D, DB, B, b) Cheese Trap (D, D, b) Double M.A.C. Barrier (hold D + z) (Damage 30 life) (Uses 1 Level of Understanding) Homing Shake Bomb (D, DB, B, b) (Uses 1 Level of Understanding) Homing Apple Bomb (D, DB, B, y) (Done in air) (Uses 1 Level of Understanding) Homing Go Happy! (D, DF, F, y) (Uses 1 Level of Understanding) Homing Cheese Trap (D, D, b) (Uses 1 Level of Understanding) Mc Burst z + Any Attack Button (4000 Power) (while damage/guarding) 'Hypers' 'Level 1' I'm Over Crazy About Dancing! (D, DF, F, D, DF, F, x) or (D, DF, F, z+x) A lot of Hamva-ga (D, DF, F, D, DF, F, y) or (D, DF, F, z+y) (in Air) Night of Potato (D, DB, B, D, DB, B, a) or (D, DB, B, z+a) THE WORLD (F, DF ,D ,DB, B, s) 'Level 2' Ronald MAGIC! (D, DF, F, D, DF, F, a) or (D, DF, F, z+a) Ronald-Girl Rush (D, DB, B, D, DB, B, x) or (D, DB, B, z+x) Hell Shake Bomb (D, DB, B, D, DB, B, b) or (D, DB, B, z+b) Hell Apple Bomb (D, DB, B, D, DB, B, y) or (D, DB, B, z+y) 'Level 3' McDonald Happy Meal! (D, DF, F, D, DF, F, b) or (D, DF, F, z+b) Mc Laser! (D, DF, F, D, DF, F, z) or (D, DF, F, z+c) Full Hamva-ga! (D, DF, F, D, DF, F, y) or (D, DF, F, z+y) Hamva-ga DA! (D, D, D, z) or (D, DB, B, z+c) (done in air) A Living Doll! (D, DB, B, D, DB, B, y) or (D, DB, B, z+y) (in air) 'Level 4' SHUN MC SATSU (x, x, D, a, z) (When pinch-state is on) 'Palette Gallery' SennouRoom's Donald 'Specials' Hamva-ga - '' '' ''Four Hamva-ga - ' '' Go~! - Go Active! - ''Fast Grab - ' '' Donald Girl Summon - Apple Bomb - ''Fry wall - ' '' ''Dona-side cutter - ' '' ''Double Dona-side cutter - ' '' '''Hypers Dance Lvl 1 - or + 12 Hamva-ga throw - or + (Only in air) Go Happy! 3 Hits - or Dance Lvl 2 - or + Donald Magic - '' ' or + '' Donald Girl Rush - or + ''Happy Set - ' ' or + '' Hamva-ga-DA! - + (Low Health Only) ''Shun Dona Satsu - (Low Health Only) (Only In 2nd Round) ' '' Donald Solo This Donald is created by Y77+. This edit is much like DD1's Donald, with differences: has 4 win quotes (In Japanese), different palettes, he can triple jump, different intros (so one who can injured his opponent before the match start) and winning poses, a different moveset (including a berserk mode that triggers when his life is depleated and he has full power), new SND, new effects. He also has cheap A.I. that's on level with Donalddesu's edit. MC Donald is also called Donald Solo 2nd a#, Beta Madness Donald, Donald MARK # Returns, NEW MC Donald or Donald Alpha # (Note: the sign # is from version number). He has Dio Brando sounds when selecting his 12th pallete. '''Movelist (From Donald Solo A6 to beyond) 'Specials' Recovery Counter (a+b) Air Dodge (a+b) Dash Dodge (D,F,x for foward. D,B,x for Backward) Glimpse of Fear (or !) (D,B,b) Automatic Apple Bomb (Explodes if touches the ground) (D,B,a+y) Apple Bomb (D,B,y) (Can Be Done In Air) Fry Wall (Hold B,b) Red Shake (F,B,a) (Can Be Done In Air) Blue Shake (B,F,a) (Can Be Done In Air) Silver Shake (B,F,y) (Can Be Done In Air) Dona Press (D,F,b) Hamva-ga (Hold B,a) Four Hamva-ga (D,B,a) Donal Girl Summon (Hold D,c) Dona-Side Cutter (D,D,a) Double Dona-Side Cutter (D,D,b) Go Active! (Hold F,a) Go Happy! (F,F,a) 'Hypers' Go Happy Counter (F,F,a+b) God Hand Impact (D,D,x+y) Air 12 Hamva-ga Throw (D,F,z) (Air Only) 12 Hamva-ga Throw (B,F,z) G Dona Press (D,F,a+b) Donald Dance Level 1 (Hold F,z) Downward Kick (F,D,B,z) Mac Busrt (D,F,z) Orange Shake (D,F,D,F,y) Donald Girl Rush (D,B,z) Donald Dance Level 2 (D,B,a+b) Donald Magic (Hold B,z) UnHappy Set (D,D,z) Rush Set (F,F,z) Hamva-ga DA! (D,F,c) Hyper Beam (D,B,F,c) White checkmate (B,F,a+b+c) Shun Dona Satsu (B,F,c) (If health is lower than 500) Ultimate Golden Hall (D,B,D,B,c) (Only in Palette 11) Ronald McDonald (Pingurules) This version uses Kishio's sprites for another version, not being an edit. Pingurules made this character despite his detesting of Mcdonalds. It is planned to be a balanced character with less spamming combos, and the air juggle is reduced from 1000 to the default 15. Mcdonald gets better key arrangement in this version, and around halved damage for most attacks, quartered for some. His desperation attack is not based on the classic "Ronald Mcdonald is Evil" fad, but instead uses a Triple-quarterpounder stacker. He still has a cheap palette but it is now 8p, the palette Pingurules always uses for cheap palettes. Evil Donald Evil Donald is a edited version of Donald McDonald created by PineappleProducer. 'Gameplay' He has several enhancements compared to the original Donald McDonald. He has a wider variety of specials and supers, such as "Diagonal Hambuga" (a special) and "Grab n' Pound" (a super). He has a different default palette, looking similar to an inverted version of Donald's normal palette. His vocal audio clips are g-majored as well so download it at your own risk. He has fatality compatibility with certain Mortal Kombat characters. Evil Donald has intros against certain characters just like any other Donald edit. He has intros against Donald McDonald(DarkDonald1), Ronald McDonald and Dark Donald(Donalddesu), and some Touhou, EFZ, and Haruhi characters such as Ayu Tsukimiya, Reimu Hakurei, Sakuya Izayoi, Haruhi Suzumiya, and others such as Abyss, but was no match against the combined forces of Cosmo The Seedrian and Godzilla. (Note: These are not all the characters he has the intro with.). It can jump 2 times (6 times in Impure mode). Donalddesu made an AI Patch for him. The one thing that really makes Evil Donald stand out, though, is that he has a feature that PineappleProducer calls Berserk Mode. This mode is triggered once Evil Donald's health is at or under 500. As the name suggests, Evil Donald obtains a complete overhaul on his specials and supers. For example, when Evil Donald behaved normally, He could only throw one hamburger at once. In Berserk Mode, however, He can throw three hamburgers at once, even at a faster speed''. His taunt changes into a hit that does little damage but is unblockable and sends opponents flying. -Evil Donald's Berserk Taunt Unlike most other McDonald characters, Evil Donald lacks any special features for palettes 11 and 12. However, he does have another mode that activates when pitted against an extremely cheap character -'' Impure Mode. This is essentially Evil Donald's cheap mode, as he gets faster and more brutal in all areas, not just specials and supers. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' Hambuga - '' '(Throws 1 /3 /5 Hamburgers)'' ''French Fries - ' '' ''Four Hambuga - ' '' Diagonal Hambuga - '' '' Dona-side Cutter - Dona-side Slicer - Air Hambuga - (in air) Air Four Hambuga - (in air) Go Active! - '' '' Go Happy! - Air Dona-side Cutter - (in air) Evil Donald Girl Kick - Evil Donald Girl Slash - Apple Bomb - Air Apple Bomb - (in air) Potato Blade - [ ] Power Charge - + (Has 3 variants) '''Counters (Note: Not usable while Impure) Happy! - (while guarding, uses 500 power) Glide - (while guarding, uses 500 power) Dona-side Scissor - (while guarding, uses 500 power, in air) 'Hypers' Dance - or + Korekurai - or + (in air) Grounded Korekurai - or + Stun Lazer - Evil Donald Magic - or + Evil Donald Girl Rush - or + Cluster Bomb - Grab n' Pound - or + (Usable also in air) Unhappy Set - or + Hanva ga da - Shun Dona Satsu - Hyper Beam - Gimpse of Fear - (only usable while Impure) 'Lost Moves' (Find the lost moves in readme) Air Fries Big Apple Bomb Run n' Grab Energy Quencher Soul Shot McDonalds Bliss Apple Bomb Cluster Dona-Suplex 'Palette Gallery' Pallete 01.gif|Evil Donald Pallete 02.gif|Dark Faced Donald Pallete 03.gif|Shadowy Donald Pallete 04.gif|Scarlet Devil Donald Pallete 05.gif|02 Donald Pallete 06.gif|Evil Mime Donald Pallete 07.gif|Fiery Donald Pallete 08.gif|Alien Donald Pallete 09.gif|Aqua Donald Pallete 10.gif|Unstable Donald Pallete 11.gif|Reversed Donald Pallete 12.gif|Negative Donald Dark Donald Dark Donald is an edited version of Donald McDonald created by Donalddesu and edited by DarkDonald1. This version of Ronald has a slow-motion like voice and a gray palette. He is very cheap as he can perform multiple combos very quickly which all deal more damage than Evil Donald. He has the ability to recharge his health bar quickly and recharge his power bar. Like Donalddesu's Donald, he does "Wryyyyyy!!!!" when he wins with "Hamva-ga Da!!" He also has the ability to use upgraded versions of his old attacks such as three fry walls in one go, more hamburgers per throw, multiple apple bombs which bounce around the stage and even a more powerful version of his normal apple bomb shaped like the Burger King mascot. Other abilities that Dark Donald can do involves counter attack, a couple of OHKO moves such and a few unique moves such as launching giant burgers. Overall he is a very hard opponent to defeat, he can be killed but it isn't easy due to his cheap AI, along with a counter that reverses omega tom hanks reversal counters. Also notably when using extremely cheap characters like Phantom Mizuchi Abyss, he can generally go into an endless dance with a Caramelldensen BGM at the background. Pretty much he is invincible at that point, like Chuck Norris, but if even the enemy character is able to hit dark donald at that point, it flashes a bunch of suggestive images along with unsettling sound effects. and not to mention that Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken does not work against Dark Donald. In addition, Against Dirty Kung Fu Man (latest version only) will result in dark donald automaticly using all element and the hamburger counter at the same time repeatedly. Watch out! Dark Donald might jump scare you in battle when you start round 2 (NOTE Updated version of Dark Donald only. Original Dark Donald does not have jumpscares) When he's defeated, BGM Plays. Some people even refer to the updated version of Dark Donald as Dark Donald Supreme because the updated version is cheaper then the older version of Dark Donald Dark Donald has bonus palettes: Pal10 - Shadow Donald '''(Start+x) '''Pal11 - Clone Donald (Start+y) Pal12 - Holy Donald '(Start+z) In 4/9/11, Donalddesu has updated Dark Donald again. 'Stats 'Movelist' 'Specials' Potato Blade (hold F + b) Throw (done in air) (F or B + b) (near opponent) Basher (done in air) (F or B + x+y) (near opponent) Hamva-ga (D, DF, F, a) or © (done in air) Hamva-ga a lot (B, D, F, b) or (hold F + c) (done in air) Great Dona-side cutter (F, D, DF, a) or (hold D + c) (done in air) Eat a lot of french flies! (D, DB, B, a) or (hold B + c) Dark Turbo (B, D, DB, a) Go Active! (D, DF, F, x) Go Happy! (D, DF, F, y) Call D.Donald-Girl (D, DB, B, x) Death Bomb (D, DB, B, b) B.K. Bomb (D, DB, B, y) Red Spirit (x + b) (Requires 1 power bar) 'Hypers' 'Level 1' I'm over crazy about dancing! (D, DF, F, D, DF, F, x) or (D, DF, F, x+y) A lot of Hamva-ga! (In air) (D, DF, F, D, DF, F, y) or (D, DF, F, x+y) McGhost Wave (D, DB, B, D, DB, B, a) or (D, DB, B, y+a) 'Level 2' D-DONALD MAGIC (D, DF, F, D, DF, F, a) or (D, DF, F, y+a) D.Donald-Girl Rush (D, DB, B, D, DB, B, x) or (D, DB, B, x+y) Hell Aura Bomb (D, DB, B, D, DB, B, b) or (D, DB, B, a+b) 'Level 3' UnHappy Meal (D, DF, F, D, DF, F, b) or (D, DF, F, a+b) Hamva-ga DA!!! (x + y + z) (Life 80%) ELEMENT MASTER (a + b + c) (Life 40%) ELEMENT MASTER LIST: = FLAME -Fire Element attack. -Create a Fire wall and summon a giant flame at 2~4 times. -The giant flame is unguardable. -The Fire wall is only guarded low. -Sprite ripped from Kishima Kouma and Evil Homer. = BLIZZARD -Ice Element Attack. -Summon blizzard and damage all stage and freeze all enemy. -Can be also freeze enemie's helper or striker. -Cirno or Chirno won't damge/hit/freeze the blizzard.(not in simul) -The Blizzard are unguardable. -Sprite ripped from Ice man. = VOLTZ -Lightning Element attack. -Summon 2 lightning from sky. -Sometime, the lightning will move left or right. (But sometime, they won't move) -Sometime, Shoot the Thunder Ball. -The Thunder Ball are unguardable. -The Lightning are only guarded in high. -Sprite ripped from Iku Nagae and Billy(MMBN3) -Also Appears in SD-Excellence Donald. = TORNADO -Wind Element Attack. -Summon Tornado at middle and can pull enemy. -The tornado can also damage the power. -Sometime, Tornado can move left or right. -The Tornado are guardable. -Sprite ripped from Super Mech Hisui(or maybe Aya Shameimaru?). = GOD STONE -Earth Element Attack. -Summon Giant Stone at from sky. -Sometime, small rock will explosion. -after 9~10 stone dropped, summon Stone head from sky. -These rock are all unguardable. -Sprite ripped from Guts man, Tenshi and Stone Man(MMBN) = HOLY JUDGEMENT -Holy Element Attack. -Summon Holy at floor with random. -Thees all holy are unguardable. -The summon won't stop until D-Donald will fall down. -Sprite ripped from Super Mech Hisui. = BLACK JUDGEMENT -Dark Element Attack. -BLACK JUDGEMENT, SUMMON AT FROM SKY AND SHOOT A BLACK LASER. -The summon won't stop until the round will over. -The Dark Judgement are unguardable. -Black Judgement can also damage the power. -When enemy die with Black Judgement, sometime their body will disappear. -Can summon only once. -The sounds might be annoying but please forgive me. -Sprite ripped from Donald_rinne. = METEOR -Non-Element Attack. -SUMMON A METEOR FROM THE SKY, SAME SKILL AS RED ARCUEID. -The Meteor are unguardable. -Sprite ripped from Red Arcuied = MEDIC -Healing Attack? -Summon medic from The sky? -The medic will heal you? -While D-Donald is healing, makes D-Donald invisible. -The Healing will stop until when the life is full and the power is 3000 or higer. -just shut up and have some tea. -Sprite ripped from D4Reimu. = ALL ELEMENT -SUMMON ALL ELEMENT ATTACK (Fire,Ice,Elec,Wind,Earth,Holy,Dark,Meteor,Heal) -THIS ONE MIGHT BE SLOW DOWN YOUR PC SO BE CAREFUL... -HELPER AND CLONE CAN'T SUMMON THIS SKILL - Shadow Donald Shadow Donald is a edited version of Ronald McDonald created and edited by DarkDonald1. 'Gameplay' There are 2 versions of Shadow Donald. 'Newer version' -Shadow Donald In the new version he is based off of Shadow Dio from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. His attacks are all changed to simulate Shadow Dio's gameplay, which is pretty neat. He also has more sprites that look like Dio's attacks, made and produced hard-workingly by PineappleProducer, and a palette that looks the color of Shadow Dio's pants, and black hair and face. One thing about this edit is that all his supers cost 1000 power, even his strong hypers, but due to recent updating, stronger supers are changed to 2000 power, and basic combos build up less power. 'Older (cheap) version' -Shadow Ronald In the older version he is shown as a black silhouette of Donald, made back in early 2009 when he was still being developed under many aliases (Unleashed Ronald, Cheap Donald, etc.). He is very hard to battle due to him having a similar battling style to Dark Donald, the main difference between them however is that Shadow Ronald attacks are more powerful, he has a higher power bar which is always full and his health regenerates twice as fast meaning you would have to do either a long powerful attack or a long combo so that his health bar doesn't have enough time to regenerate. His apple bomb is shaped like a mouse. Most of the audio used on Shadow Ronald comes from Dio Brando when he does moves such as Hamva-ga-DA! or Unhappy Set. 'Spoilers' (Note: Only in old version) *1. Shadow Ronald has 5 power bars. *2. He doesn't need any power to do supers (Except for Shadow Pulse). *3. When doing Unhappy Set, he'll hit the character no matter where he/she is. *4. He is invincible in his dash. 'Movelist' 'Old Version' 'Special's Hamva-ga - or Four hamva-ga - (can be done in air) Dona-side cutter - Apple bomb (invisible) - Call Ronald Girl Fry Wall! - or Warp (borrowed from Donalddesu) - Counter! - 'Hypers' Dance - + 12 hamva-ga toss (only in air) - Donald Magic - + Donald Girl Attack! - + Unhappy Set - + Hamva-Ga DA! - Shadow Pulse - Giant Donald Giant Donald is another edit of Donald. This edit only changes the x and y scale from 0.5 to 1 and his winning pose. His opponent is on a raft that replaces their walking/running animation which makes sense seeing how the floor is now an ocean however it still uses the same background. Challengers his size or more do not use the raft and about the raft any running attacks cannot be used on it so this is an obvious advantage for Giant Donald. When he does Evil Donald's berserk taunt that means he is going to cause a gust of wind that knocks his opponent back but it is more of a sort of defensive move since it only deals a small amount of damage, it is very annoying for characters that have a close up style of battle but characters that have a lot of ranged attacks can wade through this easily. Characters that fly also don't use the raft. Thecrazyvoid's symbiote edits Thecrazyvoid made 2 symbiote palettes of Donald. 'Symbiote Donald' Symbiote Donald is a palleteswap of Donald by Thecrazyvoid. The palleteswap shows Donald with a light grey pallete and his SND file comes from Evil Donald. 'Symbiote Shadow Donald' Symbiote Shadow Donald is a palette swap of Shadow Donald by Thecrazyvoid. The palette swap shows Shadow Donald but instead of the colors being green and black, the colors are light grey and black and the SND file comes from Evil Donald. It only works in M.U.G.E.N 1.0. Dark Donald Aegis An edit of Dark Donald, this edit has many enhancements and possesses a signature 6th palette capable of taking down many cheap characters. This Edit also Makes the timer Go to zero at the start of the match in its 6th palette. Black Kyurem's Dark Donald Aegis Edit Black Kyurem is working on an edit of Dark Donald Aegis making him work for both 1.0 and WinMUGEN, this edit also removes some suggestive images in his sprites that were once in it before. Selecting his 6th palette causes M.U.G.E.N 1.0 to close, Which means it only runs on 32 bit. Ice Donald This edit has some new effects (including a light-blue pallete), and some of its moves have been modified to freeze the enemy in place (as the name suggests). Spicy Donald A cheap Donald edit by NEETpermanently, with a flaming aura and and pack of red peppers for a select portrait, he comes with his own music, has new specials and supers (Some of them are from Donald EX and Donalddesu's Donald) and a new standing pose. This edit is a 6-button char and has a pallete 12 (start+Z) at selection. Specials: (normal) Spicy punch: Wasabi Sign: Jalpeno throw (High): Jalpeno throw (low): Overpeppered Fry hammer: Teleport: Chain moves: to the corresponding button (e.g + and + etc.) Supers: (normal) Spicy Handgun: Jalpeno rush: Firey Fury: Hot sauce rage: Superspicey curry: + Spicy Knuckle sandwich: + Death by spicy ramen: + Soda Bombs: + Spicy Donald assistant: + 'Palette Gallery' Dead End This is an Edit of the Will_of_Loilicon with different music, some altered effects, new moves, and same amount of cheapness as ever, it can still be beaten without using reversals or OHKO attacks. Donalda An sprite swap of the original Donald, it uses Donald girl's sprites in place of Donalds (but many of Donald's sprites can still be seen) as well as singing from popular hit songs. This character went offline for a while, and was recently just found. Some people on Youtube thought this character's name should be Ronnie. Donamburglar This version of Ronald is a sprite swap of Hamburglar. It lacks various animations and attacks. Uses only one sprite present. Donario This Donald uses Mario sound effects, and replaces his striker sprites with Yoshi, Bowser, and Wario, but doesn't change Ronald's sprites. He has palette glitches, and can throw mushrooms. It should be noted that the damage is pretty high, making him a Cheap Character. Donajji This version of Ronald has the voice and portrait of Luigi. It has a Mario assist and has a killer 12th palette. His AI is automatic so the player can't get control over him. One of his hypers is to use the star and turn invincible like ShinRyoga's Mario would. His icon and hyper portrait is Ronald with an edited mustache drawing. It also contains the BGM music of Luigi using his final smash from SSBB. (It is also very cheap, being able to beat Rare Akuma) Lost Donald This version of Donald is more slower when attacking then normal versions do. Some attacks run on normal speed such as throwing hamburgers and fries. Lost Donald only has one power bar. He has a glitch when running where he will get stuck in that state. Dark Stylish Donald This Ronald edit is an easier and less health regenerating version of Dark Donald. You are able to easily K.O. him with just any character. His AI has been toned down from hard to normal. His portrait is different then the original. Ultimate Donald This Donald is a mix of Dark Donald and the Original Donald. It has the Moveset and Cheapness of Dark Donald, but also has the sounds and the main palette of Normal Donald. In later versions, the Screamers were removed. It also has New Moves, a Dark Palette (11p) and a Golden Palette (12p). This edit was made by Hayate606. 20-Donald (only DD1 Ver.).gif|Pallete 1 McDonald4.gif|Pallete 11 McDonald2.gif|Pallete 12 Special Donald This Donald is a cheap edit of Dark Donald with high stats. Stats Life: 4000 Power: 3000 Attack: 999 Defence: 9999 Black Edition Donald This version is a edit by NeinCat AGK with different forms, he has some new palettes this version is very cheap. Type Of Characters -Normal : Without EX,Evil,Delusion,Shadow,Killer. He has balanced attack and defense. -EX : Has some new moves and has high attack and defence. -Evil : Transforms into other characters. -Delusion : This Characters Have 4-3 Attack Buttons. -Shadow : Really cheap. -Special : Has a lot of assists and brutal AI. -Killer : Very high defense and very high attack. Yumi McDonald This version uses the 02 Donald palette from Evil Donald. Yumi's name comes from Need for Speed Carbon. Yumi McDonald has 2 special palettes. Yumi Mcclones : Pal11 (Start+y) Summons 7 clones. Melody Yumi : Pal12 (Start+z) Similar to Dark Donald. Note: Yumi McClones and Melody Yumi have Brutal AI Stats Stats (Upgrade AKA EX Type) 'New Moves' |(Enemy will be sent flying when you catch another character.)| }} + |Only In Melody Yumi Mode Developers Form Hisui McDonald. Can Kill Evil Donald And Fortress Unit.|}} or + |All Character Can Go Happy When Not Guard|}} Nikki Mcdonald Nikki is an edit of SennouRoom's Donald. This version has edited special moves, some sprites and sounds were also changed. This version is very cheap and the palettes are the same as Evil Donald. Sometime an alien Donald appears. Stats Bugs In EX Type when you attack her, the game will crash. (In 12TH Palette And You Will Be Attack EX Nikki.) Bonus In 12Th palette Nikki can defeat Evil Nikki or Evil Yumi while in impure mode. Special Nikki McDonald The Special version just fixes compatibility for Mugen 1.0 and has new brainwashed assists. =New assists = -Sion Eltnam Atlasia "Normal Suit" (Desert Eagle 4 Blast) -Popeye (Jumping Kick) -Mini Rasputin (Giant Hand Slap) -Arcueid Brunestud (V3 Rocket Laucher) -Sion Eltnam Atlasia "Vampire Suit" (Desert Eagle Shot) -Mech Hisui (Chainsaw Rampage) -Tohno Shiki (Woo-Hoo Spin) -Kaito (Kaito Psychic) -Nrvnqsr Chaos (????? Second Move Is Secret) -Garfield (Drumstick Throw) Replace Assist's -NC > Sion Eltnam Atlasia "Vampire Suit" -Colonel Sanders > Popeye -Silver Samurai > Mech Hisui -Ika Musume > Rasputin (World's Hero 2) -Iron Man > Sion Eltnam Atlasia "Normal Suit" -Akari Akaza > Arcueid Brunestud Lose Animation's This List Of New Characters Appears When You Lose This Game -Popeye -Sion Eltnam Atlasia -Hisui -Donald Girl New Moves or + |Simulation With Hisui| }} Hisui McDonald A concept edit of Ancient Donald. This version just uses palettes from Ancient Donald. She has the abillity to use Hamva-Ga-Da while at full health. She Based Form Hisui Of Melty Blood Series. Status Life : 1050 Power : 4000 Attack : 300 Defense : 100 Kohaku McDonald A second concept edit. This character uses Killer Donald's palettes and her Happy Set is an OHKO. She is based off Kohaku Glitches : When she fights Evil Donald, Evil Donald just automatically displays Kohaku's 12TH Palettes. Stats Life : 1050 Power : 4000 Attack : 300 Defense : 100 Fake Unit (Evil Donald's) Evil Yumi He is an edit of Evil Donald. This is the final edit by Nein Cat AGK. This version is very cheap. One of his palettes is the same as regular Donald. Stats Life : 1000 Power : 4000 Attack : 350 Defense : 50 Evil Yumi Destory Special Edition Of Evil Donald. He has the same stats as Yumi Mcdonald. Stats Life : 1000 Power : 3000 Attack : 300 Defense : 100 Hypers Command Change Shun Dona Satsu - Changes To> Hypers Command Change (Kishio Version) Odie Four Humbaga ''- ' ' (Throws 4 Odie Running,When Hisui In Providence McDonald She Throws Lot Of Odie) *Available For Hisui McDonald , Angie McDonald , Kohaku McDonald Only.'' Jon Arbuckle Smash Humbaga - '' ' ' (Throws 4 Jon Flying,When In 12 Palletes McDonald She Throws Lot Of Arbuckle) *Available For Yumi McDonald , Evil Donald Series Only.' Shun Dona Satsu Pop Ups (When P2 KO) * Darius Laugh (For Evil Nikki) * Bloody Yumi (For Evil Yumi And Evil Velma) * Ciel Suicide (For Evil Ciel And Killer Ciel McDonald) * Hisui x Kohaku (For Evil Hisui And Evil Kohaku McDonalds) * Scary Sion Eltnam Atlasia (For Evil Sion McDonald And Special Nikki McDonald "When Use Shun Mc Satsu") All Gimpse Of Fear Scary Pop Ups * Darius Laugh (For All Evil Donald) * Bloody Yumi (For All Evil Donald) * Ciel Suicide (For Evil Ciel And Killer Ciel McDonald) * Hisui.exe (For Evil Hisui McDonald) * Kohaku.exe (For Evil Kohaku McDonald) * Kohaku With Twin Hypodermic Needle Negative Version (For Evil Kohaku McDonald) * Ciel.exe (For Evil Ciel And Killer Ciel McDonald) * Ciel Killer Ending (For Secret Move Of Anicent Ciel McDonald) Characters Pack Will Be Availble With MUGEN 1.0 List Of Availble Characters Pack -Evil Yumi -Yumi McDonald -EX Yumi McDonald -Special Yumi McDonald -Nikki McDonald -Evil Nikki And More... Super Bonus (Form Melty Blood Series While In Ronald McDonald) * Shun Dona Satsu Are Availble In Full Helth (EX Kohaku McDonald) * Hamva-ga-DA! Are Availble While Full Helth (Kohaku And Hisui McDonald) * Geokashi Are Availble While Full Helth (EX Hisui McDonald) "Only For Round 2" * Blood Shower Are Availble While Full Helth (EX Hisui McDonald) * I Hate SOS Brigade Throw Are Availble For EX Sion McDonald. Secret Ronald McDonald Characters Here Special Pallete Gallery Sion_Eltnam_DonaldMcDonald.gif|Sion Eltnam Atlasia. Vampire_Sion_DonaldMcDonald.gif|Vampire Sion Eltnam Atlasia. Yumi_Flashback_DonaldMcDonald.gif|Yumi Suit (Appears In Flashback Scene) *Aka Melody Yumi. Yumi_BlueShirt_DonaldMcDonald.gif|Yumi Bio Picture Suit Arcueid_RonaldMcDonald.gif|Arcueid Brunestud Colonel_RonaldMcDonald.gif|Colonel Sanders Sion_RonaldMcDonald.gif|Sion Eltnam Atlasia (12Th Pallete) ScoobyDoo_Velma_RonaldMcDonald.gif|Scooby Doo. Velma Dinkley. Konsen_Death_Bringer An edit of Mac the Death Piero by ABSOLUTE-Yveltal, this edit was mainly a proof of concept of the use of hitpausetime in his 12p. His 12p can kill characters like Dark Sanders 12p and is extremely hard to kill. Dead End-Y Dead End-Y is an edit of Dead End by ABSOLUTE-Yveltal, it in most parodies the Pokemon Yveltal. He plays much like Dark Sanders and has some interesting and comical effects such as using Yveltal and Mega Mewtwo Y as weapons. His current version is 2.02. Converted The_Will_Of_Silver Donald An edit of TWOS Donald by ABSOLUTE-Yveltal, this edit has new effects, a new Holyja move, improved defense and overall plays slightly different then the original edit. His 12p is still however hard to kill. Dizzy Donald This version of Ronald plays like kishio's original Donald, but any attack he uses the opponent gets dizzy. White Donurem This Donald is an edit of Hyper God Master DonakiWami. As the name implies, he is a parody of White Kyurem which is ironic as the author of this edit is Black Kyurem. This edit has new effects, sounds and new moves unlike the original edit and is overall mostly a joke character. It is still very cheap in its 12th palette. As of recently, this Donald was updated to MKII. This version has many new features unlike the original versions of this Donald. Videos MUGEN Ronald McDonald & Dark Donald vs Evil Donald & Shadow Ronald|Ronald Mc Donald & Dark Donald Vs Evil Donald & Shadow Ronald PineappleProducer MUGEN 040 Evil Donald vs. Ronald McDonald|Evil Donald Vs Ronald McDonald MUGEN - Ronald McDonald VS Kuromaru...?|How the new Ronald deals with hentai characters MUGEN Ronald McDonald Vs. DKFM|How the new Ronald deals with Dirty Kung Fu Man.